Spider-man 5000
by Newworlds
Summary: 3000 years from now the age of heroes is just a legend. Will it begin again? discontinued
1. The Future

**Spider-man 5000**

3000 years from now, the Marvel universe has recovered from a great disaster in which much knowledge from the Age of Heroes was lost.

* * *

Ben Rikkard crouched in a crowded alleyway trying to avoid attention. Just a few minutes ago his brother, Kaine had been killed by one of the gangs that prowled Knewyork's lower levels. Suddenly his closest relative was gone.

5 minutes earlier

Ben and his brother had just left a movie about one of the legends from the past, the Impossible Hulk. Kaine, at twenty, had always been interested in the legends of superheroes, though Ben, age 15, didn't really buy them.

"It's just too ridiculous." He'd say. To which his brother would respond,

"That doesn't mean it couldn't happen"

Suddenly, as they walked home after leaving the crowded lev-train, a group of young men surrounded the two. Each wore a helmet and a dark purple cloak, identifying them as members of the Mysterions. One of them, obviously the leader, stepped up carrying a circular object with a single button on it.

"Now listen Chump," he said in a slightly muffled voice, "You're gonna give me all the Shock'n money you've got, or I'm gonna push this button and you spend your last few seconds thinking that ratroaches are eating you alive."  
Looking around, Kaine slowly began to reach into his pocket. Suddenly, he picked up Ben and made a break, charging into one of the attackers. While the advantage of surprise gave them a short head start, there was no way Kaine could outrun them for long, especially carrying his brother. Throwing Ben into an alley he'd ordered his brother to stay hidden and kept going.

Ben saw his older brother leave, and he saw the Mysterions follow him. He heard the screams of terror as they carried out their threat.

* * *

Now

Ben sat in the polluted sludge of the Knewyork alley as it began to rain. He didn't even take notice of the ratroaches crawling across his feet or the spider climbing up his back. Finally, after who-knows-how-long he got up and began to walk home. He went through the door and into the kitchen where he expected to find his aunt, but she wasn't home.

He sat down in silence. Suddenly he felt a burst of pain on the back of his neck. Reaching back he pulled out a spider that had hitched a ride on him. Throwing it on the ground Ben stomped it flat. This was the last straw.

"Shock it!" he cried, as he swung out his arm at a chair next to him.

The world seemed to freeze for a moment as something inside him ordered Ben to dodge. And dodge he did as splinters of wood scattered across the room. Ben looked at his hand: he'd just shattered a wooden chair with one blow and not received a scratch. Only then did he realize just where he was; stuck to the ceiling. With that revelation he let go in surprise, half expecting to land and break an arm. Instead almost instinctively he corrected himself and landed perfectly.

Ben's mind went to the stories Kaine always told, the legends of the superheroes, and one in particular: Spider-man. Ben realized that now he had the same power, the power to avenge his brother and take down the ones who'd killed him.

* * *

 **What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Amazing Fantasy 5000

The Mysterions would pay for what they'd done. Ben was running to the door to exact vengeance, when suddenly a thought occurred: what if he failed. If they saw his face and he didn't succeed the gang would surely track him down.

Well... the original Spider-man wore a costume, why shouldn't he?

The Spider-man in Kaine's stories had blank eyes, and a black and white costume. Ben would follow suit. He grabbed a black and white jacket from a closet. A bandana and old goggles would serve to hide his face.

With night coming on and his aunt still not home Ben ran out under the cover of darkness.

"The city too big to search on foot." he thought. The legends said that spider-man could shoot webs: maybe, just maybe...

Using his newfound climbing powers Ben crawled up a building. Though the Knewyork upper levels were still well out of sight, he was already hundreds of feet from the ground. This had better work. Closing his eyes, Ben held out his hand and willed for webs to appear. With a sudden "thwipt!" a line shot out of his wrist and struck a skyscraper across from him. One deep breath later he leapt off.

Ben's stomach jumped and contorted as gravity took over. The building zoomed in at incredible speed. Only his new early warning sense let him shoot out another web-line before he became a stain. It took a bit of getting used to but soon he was back on track, finding Kaine's killers.

The thought of his brother just increased his resolve. Soon enough he heard a scream. The same one that Kaine had made.

Mysterions.

Ben jumped down and found two members taking money off a corpse. The two turned.

"What the shock are you supposed to be?" said the bigger of the two. The other pulled out a vibro-blade and charged forward. Reflexively Ben dodged the blade, grabbed the attacker, and threw him at the other, all in less than a second. Webbing them to a wall he yelled in their faces.

"Where are you all hiding?"

* * *

5 minutes later

Ben arrived at the ruins of what was once a statue of a person. He crawled in on the ceiling, staying out of sight until he found who he was looking for. Suddenly a light went on.

"Hey! What the shock is that?!" someone cried out.

Ben jumped down into the crowd of Mysterions. With his webs he grabbed one and used him to take out the others. Gas bombs were thrown, he simply leapt out of range. No matter how many of these shock'n punks came at him he fought them off.

Suddenly his extra sense went wild. That one over there. He was the one. The one who'd killed Kaine!

In a fit of fury Ben threw the others aside. Charging forward he threw the killer into a wall, webbed him up and prepared to give him what he knew he deserved. But he hesitated: he was Spider-man wasn't he. Wouldn't spider-man, the lethal protector, have killed him? But what would Kaine want? His brother sometimes talked about another Spider-man, one who wore red, one who never killed. Kaine always liked that one better. When Ben asked why, Kaine said that killing made the hero no better than the villain.

With a cry of anger Ben punched the wall beside the young man's head. He pulled out his holo-phone and called the police. As he walked away the prisoner yelled out,

"Who the Shock are you?"

Turning around Ben replied, "I'm Spider-man."

 **"And a lean, silent figure slowly fades into the gathering darkness, aware at last that in this world, with great power must also come great responsibility!"**

* * *

Well what do you think? Should I continue the adventures of Spider-man 5000? I was thinking of doing other heroes. Any recomendations?


	3. Familiar face

Three weeks had gone by since Ben had first donned the mask, and news travels fast in Knewyork. Speculation abounded concerning his origin and identity. Many people claimed he was just a myth, a rumor started to scare criminals. But the Spider-man was very real.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Exclaimed Ben's Aunt Clea exclaimed.

"I...got into a fight at school."Ben lied. In truth he'd stopped a mugging on his way home and one of the thugs had gotten in a lucky shot.

"You need to be more careful," his aunt said with a sigh, "and look out on your way there too, I don't trust that Spider guy. What authority does he have to do the police's job?"

"Right," he said, "I'll be sure to watch out for him."

* * *

 **That night**

A figure swung high through the air garbed in a red and black suit. Across his chest was a white spider symbol that connected to another on his back.

"Too bad Kaine isn't around to see this," Ben thought to himself, "he'd get a kick out of it."

Suddenly below he heard shouting.

"Duty calls"

In an empty street a couple of teenagers were holding up an old man.

"Hey, just give us the money Shocker!" the one of them said.

"Back off Bub," the side-burned man muttered, "I don't want trouble"

"Oh I think they're asking for trouble." A voice from above cried out.

The taller of the two thieves received a kick to the face courtesy of Spidey. Recovering, he pulled out a vibro-blade from his pocket.

"A present for me?" Ben said sarcastically, "I'm speechless!"

"Shut the strack up!" the crook shouted, charging forward.

Spider-man easily dodged the blow. With a quick sidestep he avoided the blow and grabbed his attackers arm.

"Here's a present for you!"He exclaimed cheerily as he webbed the teen to a wall

"Now for you buddy..."Ben stopped as he saw the other crook unconscious at the old man's feet.

"How'd you do that?" He exclaimed.

"With my fists Bub" the man said. "Aren't you that Spider-man guy?"

"That's me," Ben replied.

"Huh... you kinda remind me of someone, though I can't quite remember.." The old man said this more to himself than to the superhero before him, "Well in any case, I gotta go."

"Alright," Ben replied, "say I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Logan." He said as he walked off.

* * *

 **So yeah Wolverine's alive still. At this point he's lost his memories of his superhero days and is to all appearances an ordinary, albeit tough old man. I don't plan on featuring him regularly in the story, I just wanted a Wolverine cameo.**

 **Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm kind of new to this.**


	4. Above and Below

**Beneath the city**

"So what exactly are we doing in the sewers?" A man said to the two people in front of him.

"I told you already J'onnes." Muttered the woman in front of him, exasperated.

"Well OBVIOUSLY I wasn't listening," Replied J'onnes sarcastically, "so please refresh my memory Mei."

"I hate you," Mei groaned, "We're here because Clint thinks he's found the King's Trove."

"Wait, you mean like, the king of the first shock'n Knewyork?"

"That's right," replied the man now known as Clint, "the Pin himself. Now shut the strack up we're here."

They arrived at a location in the sewer identical to rest of it. Clint pulled up a map on his holophone.

"We should start digging here," He told the others as he handed them tools.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Knewyork**

"Hands in the shockin air!"

A man a bizarre suit of armor broke down the door to a bank. Over his torso was a silver chestplate with glowing red lines across it. A helmet with glowing eyes covered his face, and on each hand was a gauntlet with mini-cannon on it. Wires connected to a battery on his back.

"Give me the money or I'll.."

"Whoa man, that's no way to ask!" exclaimed a voice from behind.

Into the bank swung Ben Rikkard in his Spider-man guise. Clinging to ceiling he stared quizzically at the robber.

"So what are you supposed to be anyway?"Spidey asked.

"Spider-man!" The thief shouted, "I was hoping you'd show up. I am Lazerlord!" With that he fired a series of crimson bolts from his arm cannon.

"Seriously?" Spider-man said as he dodged Lazerlords fire, "was that the best name you could come up with?"

"Hey, my name is cool!" the villain yelled, his voice growing increasingly whiny, "and at least it's original!"

"How about... Sparkles! I'm gonna call you Sparkles."

"My Name Is Lazer..." The villain was cut off by a kick to the face.

"You are so thin skinned," Ben said while webbing Lazerlord to a wall, "I'm just going to leave you here buddy."

* * *

While swinging between towering skyscrapers that night a thought crossed Ben's mind.

"I guess Kaine exaggerated all those stories. Being a hero isn't all that hard, there really isn't anyone tough enough to stop me."

* * *

 **The sewers**

J'onnes held a laser cutter to a large metal box.

"Whatever is in this shock'n thing had better be worth hours of digging."

With a clang a panel fell off the container. Within was nothing but a black ooze.

"Well," said Mei, "it's not so much a treasure as leftover sludge."

"I don't believe it!" Shouted Clint as he reached inside, "That's it? That's Shock'n it?

As he rummaged about, the slime covered his hands. Suddenly it seemed to jump, enveloping his whole body. With a scream, Clint was gone and the goo leapt away leaving an emaciated corpse behind.

"Get out, run!" shouted J'onnes pushing Mei before him. But the slime covered him as well.

Trapped in a dead end Mei turned around and faced the creature that had been J'onnes.

"What are you?" She almost whispered, too terrified to scream. For a moment, the monster stared. Then it spoke.

"WE ARE VENOM!" and with that, the three treasure seekers were no more.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far. Reviews/critique welcome**.


	5. update

Hey guys, if your interested, I'm restarting this fic from the beginning under the same name.


End file.
